kryptonite sequel
by animefanlover000
Summary: A sequel to violetkisses' story kryptonite i recommend you read that first. Sasuke is living his life in regret. when a past love comes into the picture he wants him back but he has moved on and in love with someone else. how can sasuke cope seeing his love in someone else's arms? WARNING this is yaoi don't like? then dont read!


**This story is the sequel to "Kryptonite" by voiletkisses and is written by her permission. I recommend you read that before this. It's an amazing story.**

 **Disclaimer: nope don't own it.**

 **Note: this story takes place 3 years after the first one**

In a luxurious room, sunlight come pouring from the windows and falls on the lump on the bed highlighting the porcelain face and raven hair. Onyx eyes blink open and the figure gets up from the bed. That beautiful and sexy person is named Sasuke Uchiha but his life is anything but perfect or beautiful. He goes to the bathroom, freshens up and takes a shower. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and cringes at what he sees. "I look like an old geezer." He then walks to the room next door and sees his bitch of a wife still sleeping.

Now you all might be wondering why Sasuke needs to walk to the room next door to get to his wife. Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's because his wife is nothing but a snobby and bitchy person who does nothing but nag and sleep all day. He endured her bitchiness for a year after their marriage but after that changed his room and stayed away from her. Sasuke himself became a shell of his former self after marriage. No scratch that he became a shell of his former self after leaving his beloved boyfriend. Just thinking about him brought pain and regret in his heart. He, no matter how much he tried, could not forget him and the way he made him feel. Sasuke wished that he could turn back time and disobey his father when he ordered him to marry Sakura but he had been so desperate to gain his father's approval that he made the biggest mistake of his life and for what? For this life? All his life his father has favored his older brother Itachi but Itachi was gay and refused to marry any women even for the benefit of the business saying that he would marry the person he wanted to marry. So when he got the chance to surpass his brother he took it without thinking and being bi married Sakura while Itachi went to America to manage the American branch. But even though he surpassed his brother he was not happy. The reason for his marriage with Sakura was to join the two businesses and to create an heir but after two years of their marriage and many tries they found out that Sakura was infertile. Sasuke tried to divorce her but his father refused saying that the divorce could sabotage the partnership. Sasuke then realized that his father was a coldhearted person who does not give a damn about anything except his business and money, not even his son's happiness. So Sasuke Uchiha is now living a miserable life and has become a workaholic to chase away the loneliness he feels.

Sasuke sneered at his sleeping wife and went downstairs. The sight that greeted him was an uncommon one. The maids were running in a frenzy cleaning and decorating and his mother was in the middle shouting orders left and right. He went towards his mother. "Mother what's going on?" "Oh Sasuke! Itachi coming home today! Isn't it exciting? It's been two years since I've seen him." And Sasuke's already bad day became worse. Sasuke hated his brother with passion because he was a genius and got their father's approval without even trying while Sasuke was stuck in his shadow. He spent his two hours on hateful thoughts and when he came from his dreamland, he saw himself with his family awaiting his brother's arrival. The doors open and in came his brother Itachi Uchiha carrying himself with grace and poise like always but Sasuke noticed a difference immediately. His brother had a strange glow and warm, sparkly eyes replaced the hard and stoic ones he had seen the last time Itachi came to visit.

"Hello mother, father, little brother." Itachi said smiling completely ignoring the pink haired women. Itachi was the only one who apposed of his marriage saying that he would regret it and as much as Sasuke hated to admit it he was right. Anyways, that smile threw everyone off the loop. Hell they had never seen Itachi smile **, never**. "Oh Itachi! Welcome!" "Thank you mother." Fugaku stepped forward "son" the pride was clear in his voice making Sasuke even more jealous. Mikoto embraced her son "Go freshen up and then come down for dinner." "Yes mother."

A few moments later the Uchiha family can be seen eating a huge feast. Sasuke couldn't take the silence and sneered at his brother "So _Aniki_ what brings you here after two years of no contact?" "Sasuke don't talk to your brother that way!" "Oh mother its okay." Itachi surprised everyone again by smiling. "Actually yes I do have a special reason for this visit. I'm getting married and wanted to give you an invitation." Silence reined the room as the bomb was dropped.

 **Well this is it for now. Voiletkisses I hope you like it after all it's a sequel to your story.**


End file.
